Recognizing Facts
by kasplosion
Summary: Sam Madison saw a gunman aiming for the president, an egg, and a rebelling artist, but she failed to see the boy who did so much for her until a list is made and she searches for the answers to the questions that follow. // After Kris Parks' party.


A/N: I started writing this before I finished the book, trying to make Sam see the error of her ways. I was so mad at her for liking Jack I wanted to shoot someone with a laser gun.

Inspired by Colbie Caillat's_ Fallin' For You_.

Disclaimer: I do not own All American Girl or Fallin' For You.

* * *

**Recognizing Facts**

Top Three Reasons Why Sam Belongs With David  
By Lucy, Rebecca, and Catherine

1. He's _super_ cute.

2. Frisson.

3. He's nicer than any boy Sam's ever met before.

If Sam had known going to the bathroom meant her sisters and best friend were going to make a list concerning her and the President's son, she wouldn't have gone. For one, lists were _her_ thing. And two, there was nothing to make a list about in the first place.

She told them this, but they just snorted and smirked.

Throwing her hands in the air, Sam cried, "There isn't! Me and David are just…" She remembered David was mad at her and wondered exactly how that sentence should end.

"He's the only boy you've ever talked to," Lucy pointed out.

"What about Jack?" She asked innocently. Catherine caught her eye, but Sam ignored her.

"He's my boyfriend, he doesn't count," Lucy said, "Making David the only boy you've ever talked to."

If Jack (Sam's soul mate, she was sure) didn't count, then David _was_ the only boy Sam had ever talked to, besides the dopes at school.

"Can't a boy and a girl be just friends?" Sam decided _yes_, her and David were friends, even though he wasn't speaking to her at the moment.

"No," Rebecca answered, "You and Catherine are living proof of that. No offense, Catherine."

"Aside from Paul, Catherine doesn't talk to boys either!" I countered.

"Yeah," Lucy said, "but her and Paul aren't _just_ friends."

Catherine flushed.

"At least she admits it when she likes a boy," Lucy finished.

Sam crossed her arms and said in firm voice, "I don't like David."

"That doesn't explain the frisson," Rebecca said.

"Would you forget about the frisson?" Sam cried. "There's no 'intense attraction,' no anything, between me and David."

At this point, Sam's face was a tinted pink.

"It's been proven that denial is a sign that a girl likes a boy and vice versa," Rebecca replied.

Sam opened her mouth, but she didn't have anything to say. She closed it in frustration then stomped out of the kitchen and up to her room.

_Jack, not David. Jack, not David. Jack not David._

She repeated the mantra, lying down on her bed, her eyes tightly closed, picturing Jack and all his rebelliousness, but David suddenly appeared, wearing his secretive smiles that made Sam blush so much.

"Jack, not David," she whispered to herself.

"Why?" Catherine's voice snapped Sam's eyes open.

Catherine stood in the doorway and asked, "Why Jack?"

"Shh! Not so loud!" Sam said urgently. She pulled her best friend into her room and closed the door to make sure her sisters wouldn't overhear a single word.

"Why Jack?" Catherine repeated.

Sam started to go on her Jack-is-a-radical spiel, but Catherine asked another question: "What's he ever done for you?"

Sam thought hard, desperately searching her memory for something Jack had done for her, other than the times he burned that whale music CD, bought her cheeseburger, and let her have the yellow Jujubes —she had a feeling Catherine wouldn't count those. In truth, Jack had never done anything considerate for Sam.

"He's _Lucy_'s boyfriend," Catherine said when the realization showed on Sam's face, as if answering why Jack didn't do anything for her.

"Why not David?"

Being perfectly honest with herself, Sam had countless answers: _every_thing he did was thoughtful, the helmet he embellished for her, carving her name in that windowsill, calling Jack out on her behalf, he was passionate about his art, his eyes, his smile…

Sam found herself smiling a small smile, face red, heart thumping.

_I don't know but  
I think I may be  
Fallin' for you_


End file.
